


demons

by hopalong2



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2019-10-09 19:05:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17412518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopalong2/pseuds/hopalong2
Summary: I don't own anything purely fanfic





	1. Chapter 1

Sam woke with a jolt sitting upright in bed. It took a few minutes to realize she was at the cabin, in their bed, safe. 

She threw the covers off and grabbed her running shoes, not particularly caring that she was only in her sleep shorts and cami she flew out the door.

Unwelcome tears flowed down her cheeks as she tried to run away from them. She had to get away....from Jacobs death, from leaving Pete from losing Janet, from......

"Sam??!!??" A voice called at her. She turned as Jack's truck pulled alongside her. "Hey!" She didn't acknowledge, she didn't stop. He looked at her face when he could, she was crying. "Carter, what's...." He didn't get to finish, she turned and headed away from him down a path leading into the tree line.

She thought, no hoped she'd lost him looking around she slowed her pace until she fell to her knees sobbing in the underbrush. After a few minutes she pulled herself up and walked to the lake..

Knowing its cold but not caring she slipped into the water's caress. He watched her enter the water and watched her hand cover her mouth to silence her sobs. His heart broke but at the same time he was furious. How could she be so upset and he not know. Of course things had been awful lately but he had no idea she was suffering so.

She dove and started to paddle herself across the lake. It was around a mile length easy for her. He watched in near awe as she literally glided along. Then something happened, his guess a memory or flashback of recent events resurfaced and hit her hard. Her entire body reacted. It was like suddenly she didn't know how to swim. She flailed her limbs trying to regain what she had, her body wouldn't let her. It had shut itself down in preservation.

He was trying to not interfere hoping she would get control and knowing thatd be best for her. Then she went under, and there was no sign of her. No bubbles, no ripples, no movement, nothing. 

Running faster than his knees normally allowed he dove into the water not bothering to surface and headed to where she had been. He stayed under as long as he could before surfacing to take big gulps if air. He scanned the area, nothing... He dove again and again. Fear was washing over him. He took one last dive and headed for the bottom. He was shocked and relieved that she was there. He went to grab her and was surprised when she fought him. Jack looked at her. She was awake and staring at him. He tried to grab her again and again she fought. His lungs were pulling hr knew she was worse. He bear hugged her and kicked for the surface. They shot thru and she frantically tried to free herself. "Sam whats wrong talk to me....Sam please Sam?" She continued her fight managing to slip from his grasp and take off. Jack was dumbfounded, she had been so strong lately, everyone's touchstone. He stopped cold. Who had been there for her?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything purely fanfic

Jack dug deep and was still barely able to catch up to her. He grabbed her waist and sunk pulling her with. He surfaced immediately still holding her.

Sam screamed at him "LET ME GO DAMNIT LET ME GGOOO!" she was hysterical trying to pry herself loose and after an exhausting few minutes she covered her face in her hands. "Where were you? I needed you, where were you?"

His grip lessened allowing her to turn, instead of leaving she faced him. "WHERE WERE YOU!!!" He didn't have a answer, well he didn't have a good one. "I'm sorry Sam, i thought you were ok...." She blinked tears from her eyes. "You were wrong." 

She turned from him and started swimming laps as if he wasn't there. He moved into her path but she didn't stop. She submerged and bypassed him surfacing several feet away. "WHAT!!???! What do you want? Appeasement? Fine you're forgiven are you happy enough to go away? " NO! he shouted I wanna be there for you, I know I messed up badly but please Sam don't shut me out. "What difference would it make? I'm ok, right? Thanks for asking General." She turned to head to shore not really caring if he followed. She pulled herself out of the water and didn't look back as she headed in. When he reached the cabin he heard a door slam. The master door was open... The guest bedroom one was shut. As he approached he heard her crying softly. He desperately wanted to hold her but thought maybe it was better to let her be for now. He would make this right, he just didn't know how. He sat on the floor outside the guest room and his heart broke when her sobs escaped her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything purely fanfic

Cassie was expected the next day. Jack and Sam met her at the bus station per her request. She got off telling the driver she'd just be a minute. Jack watched in shock as she walked up to Sam and slapped her face. "WHERE WERE YOU? EITHER OF YOU?? WHY WAS IT HER??I WISH I WAS YOU!!" She screamed thru her tears. Jack and Sam stood in shock and before they could say anything she has reboarded and the driver was pulling away. Sam blinked tears from her eyes and started walking. "Sam? Sam wait please" he touched her arm and she reacted like she'd been stung. She ran from him. Jack watched in almost shock as she headed towards the bridge overlooking the lake. She used her forward momentum to propel herself up and over the railing.

She let herself sink, Her mind spun with recent events. A loud thud brought her out if her thoughts, she looked towards the surface and saw him coming. She laid on the bottom now looking up thru several feet of water, it was beautiful

Feeling the pain start to throb in her jaw and cheek she closed her eyes and exhaled


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything purely fanfic

Jack screamed inside. He grabbed her pressing her lips to his. He blew all he had left in his lungs into her. He wrapped his arms around her and pushed off the bottom. 

"Please don't leave me, please don't leave me, please god don't take her" he chanted over and over in his brain. The darkness was coming for both of them. NO! he wouldn't let it win, not again damnit! NO!!!

They finally broke thru the surface. Jack took big gulps of air fighting the insane dizziness and disorientation. Sam was limp in his arms. He checked, there was a pulse. He forced a breath into her mouth. Her chest rose, he repeated it over and over until she started shaking desperately trying to get the water from her lungs. 

He turned her upright facing him. Their eyes locked. "SAMANTHA COUGH, GET IT OUT, CMON." Finally water poured from her mouth. Her body wretched violently and was still. Then shot backwards taking a big breath. Her hands flew to her face in pain and embarrassment. She shook with tears.

Jack pulled her to him and held her tightly. He knew there was nothing he could say that would begin to ease the pain she was feeling right now.  
"Cmon baby, let's go home." He paddled them to shore and picked up his jacket he pulled off before going in the water.

He wrapped it around her. "Stay here ill go get the truck, you need to rest." She nodded sadly. He kissed her forehead "I love you." He sat her down and took off running towards the road.

Her mind was spinning. For the first time in life she had no idea what she was doing or what to do about it. Meanwhile Jack had screeched to a stop in front of her. He knew what was happening. He knew it well.

. He got out and slowly approached her. "Cmon baby let's get you home." He guided her to the cab and lifted her in. He jumped in the driver's side and took off.

"Samantha? Baby i know you can hear me. Don't try to talk, just listen. I know what you're feeling. The incredible confusion, pain, anger, betrayal among others. You're brain is trying to find a solution because that's what it does. Sam there isn't an readily available solution for you to figure out on this one....do you hear? your brain needs to rest, you can't think your way out here.

 

He saw fresh tears, she was listening. "It'll be ok baby, I promise. I'm here, I'll get you through this. Please trust me....eat, sleep, breathe and let me take care of you. That's all you are to focus on from now on. I'll make it an order if I have to."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything purely fanfic

The next thing she knew she was waking up in their bed, it was daylight, morning actually. "Eat, sleep, breathe, eat, sleep, breathe" she recited to herself. She got out of bed and looked around, she didn't remember much. Then she caught her reflection in the mirror. There was a purple and blue bruise on her cheek and the beginning of a black eye. She remembered now.... Outside she heard jack chopping wood. She stormed out the door past him. "Sam?" She held out a hand "don't I'm fine please." She marched to the end of the dock and dove off. She was pissed, anger welled up in her as she broke thru the surface and headed for the float. Jack watched as she bypassed it heading for the other side of the lake. He shook his head and went inside to grab a towel. She had come back to the dock and flipped when he came back out. Knowing she needed release he held himself back, it killed him but he did it. On her 6th lap which brought her back to him, she was slower, tiring. The anger was leaving. She made it halfway between the float and the dock and stopped. Barely able to keep her head up she called out "JACK!!" He jumped fully clothed and frantically swam towards her. She went under just as he got to her. He grabbed her against him and surfaced. She cried out finally collapsing against his shoulder. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry.... sorry." He pulled her tighter against him. "It's ok baby....did you get it out?" Sam puzzled a minute, "how did you...." Jack kissed her temple "been there, done that." She nodded and he paddled them to shore. Tbc


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything purely fanfic

Jack carried her to the cabin and started the shower. Sam wordlessly looked in the mirror at the purple and blue bruise forming on her jaw from Cassie's anger.

Jack watched her then slowly took off her clothes and lifted her into the shower with him.  
He gently washed her body while she blankly stared. "She's wrong, you know that..." Sam's hand went to cradle her jaw and she whispered "no she's not.." Sam turned away and stepped out Jack rinsed and turned the water off following her to the bedroom. "Sam, " he gently said to the lump her body formed under the blanket. He stopped when he saw her shaking. Jack sat by her, pulled the covers down and cradled her in his arms. She finally let herself feel and sobbed into his chest. He didn't speak, he just held her rocking gently. When she began to still he looked at her. She was so tiny, frail, tired. Her puffy eyes were heavy. He kissed her forehead and quietly laid her down. Sam started to protest "sshh baby rest, it's ok" following orders always she turned to her side and let sleep take her.

Jacks temper raged.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything purely fanfic

He needed to get out. But he didn't want to go far from Sam and even though he had just left the water there was little other choice. He ran as fast as his knees would allow hurling himself off the dock and into the cool depths.

He let himself float topside and began to stroke thru the water. He swam back and forth until his arms felt like jelly, until Cassie's visit wasn't so fresh, until he was numb. He pulled himself out and limped to the house.

She was waiting inside the house, her eyes puffy and her chest still hitching. He stopped and they locked eyes. She reached for him, her hand caressing his face as he lightly trailed his fingers over her now deep purple bruise. Her hands trailed down his neck and sternum until she raked her nails over his nipples and he inhaled shakily. Her hands traveled lower undoing his pants and letting them fall in a loud slap on the floor.

He kissed her breathless then released her mouth trailing wet kisses down her throat. She gasp when she felt him at her opening. 

"Please jack.. ple...." She moaned around his tongue as he thrust inside her.

She whimpered then gasp as she was lifted up and onto his lap causing deeper penetration. His hands snaked up her back and ran thru her hair gently tugging her head back and exposing her neck. Jack ran his tongue down her pulse point making her moan loudly and wrap her arms around his neck holding him close.


End file.
